


Males x Male Reader

by Diamond_The_Fujoshi



Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Skeleton Penis (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Various/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_The_Fujoshi/pseuds/Diamond_The_Fujoshi
Summary: Various of Male x Male Reader. You can request anything you like. Any kinks,  any character, roleplay, and fluff.Just a warning if you ask for a kink that I'm not familiar with I will try my best to write it as accurately as possible. :)
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru & Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Levi x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is Levi x Male Reader

Y/n's POV  
You were currently on your way back from your shift after slaying the last of the Titans. Fortunately, there weren't any casualties. After putting your horse back you headed straight to your room, too tired to eat until a voice stopped you in your tracks.

"Y/n." 

'Shit.' You were mentally crying because all you wanted to do was to go to sleep. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR???

You sighed and turned around to the captain, "Yes Levi?" You had to hold yourself back from the scowl that was creeping on your face.

"My office now." Without any time for you to answer, he walked away. Stunned by the suddenness -but not too stunned- you quickly recovered and ran to catch up with him.

The trip to the office was quiet. You didn't dare to talk, in fear to piss him off. It's not like you're scared of him or anything you're just scared to get him pissed off because he was a really scary person when he's mad. Okay maybe you were scared of him but that's beside the point. You glance over to him to see his expression and from the looks of it, he didn't seem mad nor happy just... Neutral?

Testing the waters you spoke up quietly but not too quietly. "Why-"

"Shut it brat." He growled out which shut you up quickly. 

You both made it to his office as he stepped in first. Once you closed the door behind you, something or someone pushed you against the said door. You looked down to see Levi holding you against the door.

'For someone so small he's super strong.' After coming out of your daze you really looked into his eyes seeing everything. You saw sadness, anger, and... pain?

"W-what's wrong Levi Kun." Using 'kun' to try and get yourself on his good.

"Don't test me Y/n." Welp that didn't work.

"Look, just tell me what did I do wrong?" His eyes narrowed as he smashed your back against the door again letting out a low groan.

"What do you mean 'what did I do wrong?" You gave him an even more confused expression. "Prancing around in the dorms naked where everyone can see you! You even bent down in front of them letting them touch you?!" You blushed and mustered up the courage to get angry back.

"It's not like they mean it. Plus why do you care? I bet you would have done the same if you were there." You crossed your arms and smirked after you saw a small blush dusting over his cheeks.

"I course I would." Stunned once again your arms fell to your side. What made you even more confused was his next statement. "Only I can touch what's mine." He growled as he smashed his lips to yours slipping in his tongue tangling it with yours. 

"Hgn!" Both of your tongues dance with each other but you pulled away for air. Both panting you looked into his eyes. "So I'm guessing you liked me for a while, hm?"

"How couldn't I? You're too damn irresistible." He said leaning into you for another kiss.

"And here I thought I was getting punished." You smirked going in for another kiss as well.

"Who said you weren't?"

"What- hgn!" He kissed you before you could finish your sentence making you forget what's about to come next.


	2. Hikaru x Chubby Male Reader x Kaoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dubcon, smut, double penetration, bullying, and noncon

3rd POV  
It was another day in class for Hikaru and Kaoru. But unfortunately, Haruhi wasn't there today.

The teacher came in with a cute chubby student behind him. He had h/l,h/c hair, and s/c. Everyone in the room whispered to one another.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances at one another as if they can read each other's minds.

The teacher calms the students down so that the student can introduce himself so the teacher can start the lesson.

...That morning...

Y/n POV  
"RIN, RUE! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!!" You yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Onii Chan~!" Both the twins said sluggishly.

"Hurry up and finish your food or we are going to be late." 

"Hai hai!" 

"Onii Chan?" Rue start.

"Yeah?" 

"Why did you have to go to that school fill with rude arrogant rich people?" Rin finished.

"Don't say that! That's rude! Some of them aren't probably like that. Plus I got a letter from the school and it might be good for me. Since I could have more choices in careers!" You said.

"Listen, Onii Chan..." Rue once again started.

"... Your different than them. And not to sound rude but..." Rin said.

"... But those types of people might not accept you easily." Rue continued.

"That's why we wanted for you to go to a regular school." They said at the same time.

"I'm glad that you care for me but I can handle it. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." You said cheerfully as you gave them an ensuring smile. "Now hurry up before we are late!" You lectured.

... Time Skip To Class...

You were on your way to the teachers' lounge to get your schedule then after that the teacher and you headed up to class. The teacher silence everyone so you can talk.

"Um... I-I'm Y/n L/n and I'm new. It's pleasure to be here. Please take care of me." You said as you bowed.

"Okay Mr. L/n, please take your seat behind Kaoru." The teacher said. "Kaoru please raise your hand." The teacher instructed.

A boy with orange hair raised his hand next to another boy that looked exactly like him.

'Woah theirs twins in here. That's cool.' You thought as you made your way to your seat.

... Time Skip To After School... 

You were walking out of your last class but you bumped into a girl as you were organizing your stuff in your bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" You apologize.

"Watch where you're going tubby!" She snapped.

"I said I was sorry..." You whispered.

"You're going to be sorry if you don't move out of my wa-!" She stops as a hand on each of her shoulders tapped her. She turned around and saw that it was the twins.

"Now now..." One of them said.

"... No need to be so feisty, unless..." The second one continued.

"... You want us to tell Tamaki, Ayanokouji~." The first one finished as both of them sent an evil grin.

"Grr... Whatever." She said as she walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" They both said.

"Y-yes! Thank you very much for h-helping me." You blushed as you bowed.

"Fu fu fu~ Cute..." They said.

You felt yourself blushed even more at the comment.

"U-um I'm Y/n L/n and you two might be?" You asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." The one on the left said.

"It's very nice to meet you." You said politely.

"Mm..." Hikaru and Kaoru walk around you practically analyzing you. 

"You'll make a great toy~!" Kaoru said.

"E-excuse m-!?" The twins grab your arm and drag you into a nearby closet.

"Now let's see how well you'll do~." They said as they came near you.

Hikaru tilted your chin up lightly as he crashed his lips on you. He licked your bottom lip for entry but you denied.

Kaoru was behind you and was starting to suck and bite on your now exposed neck. 

You moan giving Hikaru the chance to slip in his tongue.

"Mmm aahh~!" You moaned.

Hikaru started to undress you as you were too weak to fight back.

"Mm, what a lovely body you have. And you even have breasts. I wonder what they taste like~!" Hikaru said as he latched his mouth on the right nipple and pinched your left.

Kaoru put his fingers against your lips and said, "Suck." Without hesitation, you sucked on his fingers as he kisses your neck.

He pulled them out of your mouth and brought them down to your butt. You were now bending and could see that Hikaru was unbuckling his pants and pulled out his semi-hard shaft in front of you.

'That's like 9 inches!' You said to yourself scared. He brought it into your mouth. You never really gave a blow job so you weren't sure what you were doing.

"Ngh!!!" You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your asshole.

"Shh shh. It's okay. It'll get better." Kaoru said as he started to thrust into you.

As Hikaru was thrusting his cock in your mouth and Kaoru thrusting his fingers in your asshole you started to moan even more. The pain and pleasure were too much for you as you felt a tight knot in your stomach.

"MMGHNN!!!" You cam as your member twitched. You were exhausted and tired but that didn't stop the twins.

"No no no..." Kaoru said.

"Can't fall asleep just yet~" Hikaru finished.

Hikaru took out his penis in your mouth as you felt something A LOT bigger enter you.

"Aaah!!!" You screamed.

"Shhh, don't want someone to see you like this? Do you?" Hikaru said as he wipes your tears.

"Hey Hikaru, I think there's still some room in here for you," Kaoru said evilly.

Your eyes widen at what he meant. "N-no... It won't fit... I'll break." You cried.

They didn't listen. Instead, Kaoru hooked his hands under your knees and surprisingly picked you up.

Hikaru lined his dick to your already filled entrance and slam into you.

You bit on your hand as to not to scream drawing blood from the process. They gave you time to adjust before they decided to move. They started to thrust slow but speed up.

"Mm aah~." You moaned.

As they went faster and faster you felt a pleasurable electric shock that made you moan even louder than before.

"Hngh... Found it." The twins said in unison.

They kept hitting and abusing that spot non-stop.

"A-AAAH! I-I'M CUMMING~!!!" You yelled.

As you came your walls tighten around Hikaru's and Kaoru's members which sent them over the edge.

"Hngh!!!"

"Mmhng!!!"

You collapsed between them as they slip their cocks out of your asshole which leaked white sticky stuff. Kaoru caught you and laid you down to cool off.

"Well..." Hikaru panted.

"... You passed," Kaoru said as he also panted.

"P-passed... What?" You said curiously and out of breath.

"Since we helped you out of trouble and we'll be protecting you. It's only fair if you give us something in return. So... You are now officially our new toy!" They said devilishly.

"W-what?!" You said angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment me your thoughts or request that you have and tell if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. Sans x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Papyrus went to Alphy's house for a sleepover leaving you and Sans alone all night.

Y/n  
You continued your way home after longs days of work trying to help Alphy in the lab. She's a sweet girl but very shy. You hoped she confesses to Undyne soon.

"I'm home!" You walked in through the door. 

"Hey." You turned to Sans at the top of the stairs.

"Where's everyone?"

"Well, Frisk went with Papyrus to see Udyne because Papyrus still trying to prove he can be the best guard."

"At least he's ambitious." You sweatdrop.

"Yep." You both flopped on the couch sitting in silence for a few moments. 

"Bored." You both say in unison.

"Do you want to go to Grillby's?" Sans suggested.

"Hm... Sure!" 

You both got up and made your way to Grillby's. You both sat at the usual spot as Grillby came out.

"Hello, how are you both?" 

"We're good. But you're looking pretty hot today Grill." Everyone started laughing.

"I'll give you the usual Y/n." He went back to the kitchen.

"So how's your day going?" Sans asked as he drank the ketchup.

'I'm still confused about how that doesn't go through him.' You thought.

"Good Alphy gave me a new book to read." You exclaimed.

"What's it about?" You blushed realizing he doesn't know about your... Unique reading choice.

"Well... It's just some boy- I mean friends that go out one night and have fun, going on adventures."

'Yeah, I'm definitely not telling him what it's really about.'

"I know you read yaoi Y/n." Sans opened one... Eye socket? Looking at you.

You turned redder as you began to stutter, "I-I didn't know... You know about that."

"Your too easy." Sans laughed.

Your food came back as you dug in. After you guys finished and paid for everything you went back to the house. Once you got there you saw a note on the coffee table. You picked it up and read it.

"What's it say?"

"It says that Papyrus and Frisk went to Alphy's house for a sleepover... THEY DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME?!" You crush the paper in your hand.

"How about we have our own sleepover. Just the two of us?" Sans smirked.

"Heh... Sounds fun. I'll go make the snacks!" You started toward the kitchen.

"I'll go get the blankets and pillows."

... Time Skip...

It's was almost the end of the movie when Sans fell asleep on your lap. At first, you didn't realize it at all until you felt him snuggle closer to you. You giggled as you kissed him. 

You felt a hand wrap around your head making the kissed deeper and more passionate. You both separate breathing for air.

"Mm... Morning already?" Sans joked.

"You should probably tone down the jokes before I have a bone to pick with you." You leaned closer.

"I think I have a better bone to pick with you." He winked as your face turned red. Unexpectedly he flips both of you around as he was now on top. "Now where should I begin?"

Sans kissed your lips as he went down your body finally reaching your pants.

"Do you want to stop?" You looked at him with a small smile.

"No... I trust you." He smiled back as he pulled your pants and shirt off. 

He wrapped his... mouth? Around your member sucking hard but teasingly with his blue tongue.

"Sans~!" You said pleadingly. "Stop teasing me."

"Hehe... Okay okay." Suddenly he pushed in two fingers into you.

"Ah!" 

"Shh... It's okay breathe." He continued a scissor-like motion eventually the pain mixed in with the pleasure as you became a moaning mess. He added two more fingers for save measure before pulling them out.

"Sans?" Without answering he pulled out his big blue glowing member almost like magic... Practically was magic. Without warning, Sans shoved into you. "Ahh~!" 

"Hgn!" Sans thrust was fast and hard almost sending you both over the edge.

"Sans I'm gonna cum!"

"Hgn... Me too Y/n." A couple more thrust before you came on your stomach as Sans came inside of you. You both stopped to catch your breath. 

"Well..." 

"Well, we should probably clean up before we fall asleep." 

"Hehe, Okay but..."

"But what?" He asked concerned.

"You have to carry me upstairs because I won't be able to walk. I'm bone-tired." 

"What? Haha-" 

"No seriously, I'm... I'm serious."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment me your thoughts or request that you have and tell if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to leave a Kudos!


	4. Sanji x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets sucked into the One Piece world.

Y/n POV  
I was currently laying down watching some more One Piece on my tablet when suddenly a bright light flashed from the screen and into my eyes making me go blind.

I violently woke up in a familiar room on a... Hammock.

"Are you okay Y/n Kun?" I looked down and saw... Chopper.

I accidentally fell off the bed... Well hammock, and quickly stood up.

"Chopper? A-are you real?" I asked as I reach out my hand to touch him.

"Of course I'm real!" He said as he grabbed my hand- let me repeat- GRABBED MY FUCKING HAND!!! I looked down at his hove-like hand. It felt kind of weird in my hand.

"What's all the noise about? Can a guy gets some sleep?" I looked over to my right and saw Zoro scratching the back of his neck.

"T-this can't be real. This got to be a dream." I muttered to myself as I walked away.

3rd POV  
"What's wrong with him?" Usopp sat up and look at where you were.

"I think he might be half asleep. Maybe I should go talk to him..."

"No, I will." Sanji interrupted and start to make his way toward you. 

You didn't know where you were going but somehow you end up in the bathroom.

You walked in and the door shut behind you. You quickly turned around to find Sanji with a smug look.

"You have a lot of nerve disturbing my sleep like that..." He walks closer to you trapping you against the wall. "I think it's about time you get a thorough punishment." He smirked.

"But-" Your response was interrupted by Sanji's lips. 

"Aah~" Sanji palms your penis through your pants taking this to his advantage to sticking his wet muscle into your mouth.

You were too weak to refused as Sanji ripped of your clothing leaving you naked. Your penis already leaking from the precum.

"Seems like your enjoying punishment... Your gonna like it even more." Sanji gestures you to get on the toilet and face away from him, ass out.

Sanji bet down and stuck his tongue into your asshole while sticking in a finger.

"Aah, N-no! Stop!" You begged as you feel your insides getting spread out. His tongue plunges deeper but suddenly pulls out.

"Well, it's your turn." Sanji turns you around and unbuckled his belt and took out his dick. It was about 10 inches long and very thick. "Say 'ah~'" Sanji shoved his dick inside your mouth without warning. 

He began to face fucking you as he felt himself getting close.

"Hgn!!!" He grabbed the back of your head and with full force shoved his dick to the back of your throat and came. Your mouth overfilled and spilled out a little bit of semen. Tears prickled down your cheeks.

Sanji picked you up and position you and himself to a cowgirl style. He lines his dick to your wet hole and shoves his dick all the way to the ball sack.

"AHHH~" You yelled in pleasure. You thought it would hurt at first but it didn't. 

"Shh. Don't want to wake the others, do you?" Sanji said with a thrust. 

As he continues, his thrust gets rougher, harder, and faster. You practically screaming his name neither of you caring who wakes up.

You felt a tight knot in your stomach get tighter until he hit a certain spot not only making you come all over yourself but him as well. After a while, he came inside you. Both of you were tired and out of breath. You tried to stay awake but failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment me your thoughts or request that you have and tell if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> Hey if you guys are to shy to ask for suggestions here's my discord server; https://discord.gg/KGkgRtQ

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts or request that you have and tell me if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
